Banho Relaxante
by Grasi Andrade
Summary: Shikamaru chega em casa após um dia de trabalho e convida Temari, sua esposa, para tomarem banho juntos. [Lemon; Fluffy]


Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertecem a Masashi Kishimoto.

Tadaima: É uma expressão usada quando se entra na própria casa ("estou em casa").

Okaeri: Resposta para tadaima ("seja bem vindo").

Baka: Idiota, bobo.

* * *

Era início da noite quando Shikamaru chegou em casa após mais um dia de trabalho como assistente do Hokage. Ao sentir cheiro de comida, foi direto para a cozinha, onde encontrou sua esposa mexendo em uma panela no fogão, de costas pra si. Dirigiu-se até ela, tentando não ser notado, e abraçou sua cintura, enfiando o rosto no pescoço da loira.

\- Tadaima - Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Okaeri – Falou Temari, sem um pingo de surpresa, pois já havia notado a presença de seu marido assim que ele entrou na casa – O jantar está quase pronto, por que você não põe os pratos na mesa?

\- Ok – Respondeu, indo em direção dos armários que continham os pratos.

Após a mesa ser posta e o jantar servido, o casal sentou-se e começaram a refeição.

\- Chegou cedo hoje… O Naruto não está mais exigindo tanto de você? - Perguntou Temari, levando os hashi a boca.

\- Pois é. Ele está ficando cada dia mais responsável. Não o encontro dormindo em cima das papeladas ou um bunshin em seu lugar já há algum tempo. Acho que ele se deu conta que ser o Hokage é muito mais do que apenas ser o "herói" da vila.

\- Huum… quem diria, o Naruto amadurecendo, huh?

\- Hehehe Algum dia isso teria que acontecer, né – Fez uma pausa para engolir a comida e continuou - E seu dia, como foi?

\- A manhã foi um tédio total! Só tinha alguns documentos de Suna para assinar e a casa já estava toda limpa, então não tive nada pra fazer até a hora do almoço.

Após se casarem, Temari continuou trabalhando como diplomata de Suna em Konoha, o que, as vezes, significava menos afazeres. E ter pouco o que fazer a deixava irritada. Quando a via assim, Shikamaru se sentia mal por isso, mas se mudar para a Vila da Folha foi decisão dela, então sabia que não tinha motivos para se sentir assim.

\- Pela tarde fui fazer compras e na volta passei na casa da sua mãe – Voltou a falar e dessa vez com um sorriso no rosto – Kurenai e Mirai-chan estavam lá, aí acabei brincando com ela, ensinando-a como atirar shurikens, até o sol se por, quando ela começou a ficar sonolenta. Vou te dizer, ela é simplesmente adorável!

\- Eu bem sei disso. - Shikamaru riu abobalhado ao lembrar da pequena protegida – Agora você me surpreende… não era você que dizia não gostar de crianças?

\- Eu nunca disse isso! Só falei que não gosto de crianças barulhentas e desobedientes. Não é minha culpa se boa parte se enquadra nessas categorias – Falou fazendo beicinho, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito - Mas não a Mirai-chan.

\- Verdade - Falou rindo de sua reação.

Ao final da conversa, ambos tinham acabado a refeição e se levantaram de suas cadeiras.

\- Quer que eu prepare seu banho enquanto termina aí? - Perguntou a loira, já saindo da cozinha.

\- Claro – Respondeu enquanto recolhia os pratos para lavá-los.

Após a limpeza, Shikamaru se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde encontrou sua esposa sentada na banheira verificando a temperatura da água. Parou na porta e fitou-a. Ela estava vestindo uma yukata roxa que ia até metade de suas coxas, expondo o resto de suas pernas, e seu cabelo amarrado em duas maria-chiquinhas. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo convivendo juntos, ele não se acostumava e se pegava constantemente admirando-a.

Temari, ao perceber sua presença, subiu o rosto e se deparou com seu marido a observando com um leve rubor no rosto.

\- O que é que você está encarando? - Perguntou franzindo o cenho de irritação, mas ficando corada também.

\- Tsc. Não posso nem admirar a beleza de minha esposa? Problemática. - Falou entrando no banheiro em direção a banheira.

A loira se levantou ainda mais vermelha e passou bufando do seu lado, fingindo irritação, enquanto se dirigia a porta. Mas, ao ser chamada pelo marido, parou e virou-se para ele.

\- Huum… Por que vo-você não toma banho co-comigo? - Perguntou o Nara muito constrangido, coçando a nuca.

Temari por sua vez parecia congelada na porta e ainda mais vermelha que antes, se possível. Apesar dos dois estarem casados já há alguns meses, e terem compartilhado muitos momentos íntimos juntos, nunca tinham tomado banho juntos.

\- E-eu já tomei banho – Ela respondeu.

\- Toma de novo. Não é como se fosse um problema né?

Ela pareceu considerar por um momento, mas no fim apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fechou a porta e aproximou-se dele. Ficou de costas e começou a desfazer o simples laço do obi que segurava sua yukata, descendo-a pelos ombros, um de cada vez, dobrou-a e a pôs em cima da cesta de roupas próxima a banheira. Ao virar-se para o marido, viu que ele a encarava com o rosto levemente corado e ainda completamente vestido.

\- Só eu vou tirar minhas roupas aqui?! - Falou disfarçando novamente o constrangimento com irritação.

Ao acordar do transe, Shikamaru começou a se despir, tirando rapidamente a blusa pela cabeça. Isso sempre acontecia quando ela tirava as roupas em sua frente, seu cérebro parecia desligar, e parecia que ele nunca se acostumaria com isso.

Com ambos devidamente despidos, eles entraram juntos na banheira, um de frente para o outro. Ele com os braços apoiados nas bordas e com as pernas abertas, ela de pernas fechadas entre as dele e quase deitada, de forma que apenas metade de seus seios ficavam visíveis fora d'água.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor com os dois se encarando, ele passou uma das mãos molhadas no cabelo e perguntou:

\- Não vai soltar o cabelo?

\- Eu já o lavei hoje. E também não quero ir deitar com ele molhado.

\- Tsc. Mulheres e suas manias com cabelos – Falou, jogando mais água em seus fios soltos, até que estivessem completamente molhados.

Depois de mais um tempo de silêncio ele falou novamente, estendendo a mão para ela.

\- Me deixa lavar suas costas.

Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar o que parecia a milésima vez aquele dia, mas respondeu.

\- Não deveria ser a mulher a lavar as costas do marido depois de um dia de trabalho? - Ela nunca deixava passar uma chance de provocá-lo pelas insinuações machistas que ele fazia no passado.

\- Não vou reclamar se fizer depois, mas agora quero lavar as suas, problemática.

Segurando sua mão, ela levantou-se com ele, sentaram nos dois banquinhos de madeira que ficavam no banheiro, e que até então não tinham sido utilizados juntos, ela de costas para ele. Shikamaru pegou uma esponja de banho e o sabonete líquido, despejando uma boa quantidade na esponja formando bastante espuma. Com a bucha em uma mão e a outra livre, começou a esfregar as costas da esposa.

Temari admitiu pra si que esse banho estava começando a ficar muito bom. A sensação de ter as costas esfregadas pelo marido era ótima, podia sentir seus ombros relaxando aos poucos e em seguida todo seu corpo. Atrás de si, Shikamaru estava gostando muito também. A pele da esposa era tão macia e sempre tão quente, como se o deserto de Suna nunca a deixasse por completo.

Percebendo como ela estava relaxada, ele soltou a esponja e levou as duas mãos ensaboadas para a frente, agarrando os seios da loira, que soltou uma exclamação audível com a atitude repentina.

\- Oe, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - Perguntou, com uma leve irritação na voz, sentindo o rosto corando novamente.

\- Apenas dando atenção às suas outras áreas. Não é justo só suas costas serem lavadas, não acha? - Falou enquanto movimentava as mãos de baixo para cima nos peitos dela.

\- Huh, sei. Acho que você estava planejando isso desde o início, pervertido.

Shikamaru soltou uma leve risada, mas continuou o que estava fazendo. Passava as mãos por toda sua extensão, se aproveitando da falta de atrito que o sabão causava. Agarrou-os e percebeu como não cabiam mais totalmente em suas mãos.

\- É impressão minha ou eles estão maiores? - Sussurrou nos ouvidos de Temari.

\- B-baka!

Ele não podia ver mas imaginou como ela estaria adorável agora com o rosto totalmente vermelho. Ainda com os seios em mão, deu um aperto forte arrancando um gemido da loira e sentiu os efeitos disso em seu próprio corpo. Começou a brincar com os mamilos, passando os dedos por cima, prendeu-os entre os indicadores e os polegares e os puxou de leve, deixando Temari ofegante.

Manteve uma mão em seu seio e com a outra deslizou por toda sua barriga, seu quadril, até parar em sua coxa direita, apertando-a. Levou a mão até quase o joelho e voltou pela parte interna da perna, encontrando pouca resistência devido ao sabão. Quando não conseguiu mais avançar, sentiu as coxas se separarem para lhe dar acesso. Mas em vez de ir direto ao ponto, subiu devagar com a mão por sua virilha parando em seu ventre, onde ficou o massageando.

\- Shika… - Sussurrou, com a voz coberta* de prazer – Por quanto tempo pretende ficar me provocando?

Com o riso no rosto, ele desceu a mão parando em cima de seu clítoris, fez uma leve pressão e começou a massageá-lo. Em resposta, a respiração de Temari ficou mais profunda*.

Por estar com a mão ensaboada, ele não a descia até a abertura entre suas pernas, por mais que quisesse penetrá-la com os dedos e sentir quão úmida ele sabia que ela estava. Então, deslizou os dedos entre os lábios, onde ficou alternando entre movimentos circulares e de sobe e desce.

Após um tempo nessa tortura lenta, Temari já não conseguia mais controlar os gemidos e levou um dos braços para cima, agarrando os cabelos do marido. Este, que sabia que ela sempre fazia isso quando estava próxima do clímax, começou a sugar o lóbulo de sua orelha, ao mesmo tempo que intensificava o movimento em seu clítoris e apertava-lhe o seio com mais força. Não demorou e ele pode sentir as pulsações em seus dedos e o corpo dela estremecer.

Ele permaneceu como estava até perceber a respiração dela se normalizar. Ela, então, se virou para ele.

\- Você tem que ficar com esse sorriso idiota na cara todas as vezes? - Ela retrucou – Vamos, vire-se! É sua vez.

Ele girou no banquinho, ainda com o sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Temari era muito competitiva em tudo, e o sexo não ficava de fora. Por isso, Shikamaru aguardava ansiosa pelo que ela faria na "sua vez". Ele sentiu as mãos ensaboadas dela encostarem em suas costas. Ela começou a deslizá-las por toda extensão e depois passou a massageá-la.

Passou-se tanto tempo desse jeito que ele começou a se questionar se de fato ela faria algo além de lavar suas costas. Com esse pensamento, ele sentiu ela se agarrar em seus ombros e algo mais macio em seu dorso. Ela havia substituído as mãos pelos seios, pressionando-os e deslizando-os. A sensação em si era boa, mas nada demais. Porém, tinha algo muito erótico nessa situação que fez seu membro pulsar.

Após um tempo nessa posição, ela pressionou-se ainda mais nele enquanto descia lentamente com as mãos pelas laterais de seu tórax e abdômen, sentindo bem cada músculo, e quando chegou em seu quadril, levou as mãos para frente, agarrando seu membro completamente ereto.

\- Já está assim, querido? - Perguntou irônica – Eu mal comecei a tocá-lo ainda.

Shikamaru ia soltar um protesto para sua provocação, mas este foi substituído por um gemido quando ela começou a movimentar as mãos em seu membro. No início eram movimentos lentos, enquanto ela sentia toda sua extensão. Depois, mais rápidos e rítmicos. A falta de atrito permitia que ela fosse mais rápida que o costume, o que o fez chegar rapidamente próximo ao clímax. Percebendo isso, ela parou, levantou-se e foi para frente dele.

\- Que cara é essa? - Ela perguntou, rindo.

\- Tinha que parar logo agora? - Ele questionou, ranzinza.

Temari encheu o vaso de madeira com água da banheira e jogou em seu corpo, retirando todo o sabão, e voltou-se para falar com o marido.

\- Isso é porque eu quero sentir você dentro de mim agora.

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu membro pulsar instantaneamente. Levantou-se rápido, jogou água no corpo da mesma forma que ela e avançou em seguida nos lábios da esposa. Com as mãos segurando sua nuca, penetrou-lhe a boca com a língua, indo de encontro a dela, que por sua vez correspondeu com igual fervor. O beijo foi tão profundo que logo precisaram se afastar para tomar ar. Ele encostou a testa na dela e ficaram se encarando até suas respirações normalizarem, ele voltou a beijá-la, só que dessa vez num ritmo lento, saboreando bem seus lábios e língua.

Ela se afastou novamente, o que fez ele abrir os olhos, e lambeu o lábio inferior dele enquanto o encarava. Não aguentando mais, ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela para tentar fazê-la deitar, mas ela negou com a cabeça e o fez sentar com as costas apoiadas na banheira. Com uma mão apoiada em seu ombro, ela passou uma perna por cima dele e pegou seu membro com a outra para posicioná-lo em sua entrada úmida. Desceu apenas um pouco, e parou, rebolando em seu pênis. Shikamaru soltou um grunhido.

\- Você está tentando me matar hoje, né?!

Ela sorriu de canto.

\- A "sua vez" ainda não acabou. - Ela disse, depois desceu até que tivesse seu interior completamente preenchido por ele, fazendo os dois gemerem.

Temari apoiou as duas mãos nas pernas do marido e começou a se movimentar. De início um ritmo lento, subindo e descendo. Foi aumentando a velocidade aos poucos, fazendo a respiração dos dois se tornar mais ofegante a cada momento, até que passou a cavalgá-lo intensamente. Ele, então, agarrou os quadris dela para dar mais estabilidade aos movimentos, se afundando mais profundamente nela.

Eles olhavam nos olhos um do outro por todo o momento, o que parecia aumentar ainda mais o prazer. Ela entrelaçou as mãos atrás do pescoço dele, e o puxou para beijá-lo. Shikamaru sugava e dava mordiscadas no lábio inferior da loira. Foi descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dela, parando perto da clavícula, onde deixou uma marca, continuou descendo até o seio esquerdo, onde abocanhou o mamilo, fazendo-a gemer. Levou uma das mãos até a nádega dela, apertando-a, e com a outra subiu até agarrar o seio esquerdo, lambendo devagar o mamilo.

Depois de um tempo nessa posição, Temari levantou-se, andou até a parede aposta e se apoiou nela com as mãos, olhando para o marido. Shikamaru a acompanhou, segurou seus quadris e a penetrou devagar, começando com um ritmo preguiçoso. Se aproveitando da liberdade de movimentos, aumentou velocidade, passando a dar estocadas mais intensas. Levou a mão direita até o ventre da loira, para massagear seu clítoris, o que fez soltar um gemido mais forte.

Temari virou o rosto para trás e falou com o marido entre gemidos:

\- Sh-Shika… estou quase lá.

\- Eu sei… eu também.

Shikamaru colou seu corpo no da esposa, movendo apenas os quadris para penetrá-la, e apertou o seio direito com a mão desocupada. Após um tempo, sentiu as pulsações de Temari em seu pênis ao mesmo tempo em que ela gemia seu nome. Com mais algumas estocadas ele se derramou dentro dela.

Ficaram na mesma posição até que suas respirações se normalizassem. Ele saiu de dentro dela e quando ela se virou, viu que o marido sorria.

\- Vou querer tomar banho com você todos os dias agora.

\- Tsc. Nem pense nisso, pervertido. - Disse a loira, fingindo irritação - Agora

eu vou precisar de outro banho.

\- Eu lhe acompanho.

Ambos entraram novamente na banheira, só que dessa vez Temari deitou-se entre as pernas do marido, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro. Estavam muito relaxados e aproveitavam a companhia um do outro em silêncio. Shikamaru fazia carinho nos ombros, braços e barriga da esposa, até que, enquanto alisava seu ventre, lhe ocorreu um pensamento. Voltando na conversa do jantar, quando Temari lhe disse como havia dias que se sentia entediada, e como também adorava a pequena Mirai.

Não era segredo para ninguém que o Nara queria ter filhos, pois ele antes vivia dizendo que seu plano de vida era casar-se com uma garota normal que não seja muito feia e nem muito bonita, e ter dois filhos, primeiro uma menina, então um menino. Claro que a primeira parte não deu muito certo, pois, além de ter se casado com a mais problemática das mulheres, achava Temari lindíssima. Já a segunda parte, apesar se já serem casados, eles nunca tinham conversado sobre ter filhos e ele não sabia como ela sentia sobre essa questão.

Ele achou que talvez fosse a hora de saber a opinião dela quanto a isso, então começou a falar, querendo parecer despretensioso.

\- Huum... Temari, sobre o que você falava mais cedo, sobre ter pouco o que fazer e se sentir entediada…

\- O que é que tem? - Ela perguntou.

\- Bom, estava pensando – Agora ele falava em tom de brincadeira – Por que não botamos um bebê nessa barriga? - Perguntou, tocando-a.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

\- Er, bem, é que eu sempre ouço como bebês ocupam bastante seu tempo, não de forma ruim. Quer dizer, eles choram muito, acordam pela noite, mas é claro que eu também ajudaria. E tirando isso, eles parecem trazer muita alegria, e coisas do tipo… - Ele começou a tagarelar, sem jeito.

Enquanto isso, Temari nem o ouvia direito. Ela estava absorta nos próprios pensamentos. Shikamaru estava perguntando se ela queria ter um filho com ele. Ela não podia ficar tão surpresa, afinal, isso era o que normalmente acontecia nos casamentos, os casais tinham filhos. Mas, apesar de saber disso, nunca tinha parado para pensar muito no assunto. Durante toda sua vida ela nunca ficou imaginando casamentos e filhos no seu futuro, sempre focou em ser uma grande kunoichi de Sunagakure e uma boa irmã mais velha.

Mas agora muitas coisas tinham mudado. Havia se casado, se mudado para Konoha e, nesses tempos de paz, até seus deveres como kunoichi embaixadora de Suna não exigiam mais tanto do seu tempo.

Ela pensou como seria ter um filho em sua vida. Não sabia ao certo se seria uma boa mãe, por toda a infância conturbada que teve, perda da mãe, ausência do pai… Mas lembrou-se como era hoje sua relação com seus irmãos, e como o marido as vezes brincava que ela agia como se fosse mãe deles. E também, não lhe restava dúvidas que Shikamaru seria um bom pai. Com isso, ela imaginou em seus braços um bebê que tinha uma mistura dos traços dos dois e passou a desejá-lo instantaneamente.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ela pousou uma mão na barriga e falou:

\- Sabe… Até que é uma boa ideia.

* * *

Então, espero que tenham gostado! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos :D


End file.
